The Butterfly Effect
by John Foxton
Summary: Harry is at Beauxbatons, 3 years older than cannon, whilst Neville is BWL, Harry goes to Hogwarts for triwizard tournament, and may find love and himself at the same time...
1. Chapter 1

The Butterfly effect.

Harry is not Boy who lived, Neville is. Harry's Parents are in St. Mungo's, having been tortured by Lestrange. Harry escapes aged 7 to France, where he attends Beauxbatons. He is 3 years older than in canon. G.D x H.P

If anyone wonders what Harry looks like, then imagine Josh Hartnett, gorgeous 'nuff said.

June 1993

"Harry, Harry where are you?" called a weary voice from downstairs, A young boy, around six or seven poked his head around the door, a grin on his face, 

"Yes Remus?" He asked,

"I need to go and collect some things, and you need to stay here. Understand?" Harry nodded the affirmative. "I'll only be 20 minutes, so be careful. Don't let anyone in the House, and don't try cooking. God only knows how I survived the last time you tried!" Harry grinned again and nodded.

Harry loved his guardian. Remus Lupin was always tired, but then again being a werewolf did that to you. He had grown to see Lupin as an Uncle, and they had become good friends. Ever since his parents had been sent to St. Mungo's Harry had stayed with his uncle.

Harry Potter was reading one of Lupin's old newspapers, and was scanning the headlines, shaking his head dejectedly; he had been looking for an article on his hero, Neville Longbottom. He had saved the world as a baby, and Harry often fantasized about what his life would be like if he were the boy-who-lived, and had decided that it would be thoroughly exciting.

When Remus returned, laden with vegetables, Harry took the smallest bag he could, before helping Lupin with Supper. They worked in silence for several minutes, Remus preparing a hunk of beef, whilst Harry peeled some Carrots. Lupin refused to do magic on this sort of task, saying to Harry that it was a life skill. Finally Harry asked "Remus... why are you upset?" the older man looked up,

"Well Harry, you should know the truth. Being a werewolf will soon mean that I am supposedly a dangerous creature, and as such you will be taken away from me. You understand?" Harry nodded, "Good, if you get taken away, it will go directly against what your parents wanted, and if that happens then I want you to go to away, out of the country, preferably France Ok, but just as far away as possible."

"France, ok, and what do I do there?" Remus looked up, and then shook his head, clearly meaning the conversation was over. Harry Shrugged, not really understanding what was meant of him.

xoXox

Two weeks after that conversation there came a knock on the door. When Remus answered it, he allowed two men, both average height and slim, into the room. Without speaking, one of them handed Remus a file, and when he read it, he seemed to shake, He called for Harry and smiled when he entered "Harry, remember the time when I told you what to do, if someone came to take you away from me?" Harry nodded and Remus looked relieved. "I need you to do that now, will you?" Harry nodded again "then go and get your stuff, and do it." Harry hastened up the stairs, and picked up the rucksack that was filled with clothes, some food and some books.

Harry silently made his way downstairs and snuck out through the front door. Outside, it was still warm, the moon was up on the cloudless night and as Harry ran off towards the underground station, his pocket filled with Muggle Money, he allowed himself a brief smile, before taking out a small piece of paper and unfolding it. Remus had insisted he pack it and read it when he was away. On it was a name and an Address. _Professor_ _Olympe Maxine, Beauxbatons academy of Magic, Marseilles, France. _ Harry turned it over, On the other side were the words _Good Luck._ Harry sniffed, afraid for his future, but determined, he looked up from where he sat. Resolutely looked ahead and made his way into the unknown.

Madame Maxine was asleep on the 13th September when she received a message from Pascal Blanche, the caretaker for the school. The patronus was short, simply saying "A boy is by the gates, asking for you, he says he was sent from England to find you." Olympe sighed, but put on her dressing gown, and made her way towards the front doors. She was met by the sharp faced caretaker, and a little boy, perhaps 7 years old, with raven black hair and startling green eyes, he was dirty, covered in dust and his hair was unkempt. He glanced at a small piece of paper in his hands,

"Olympe Maxine?" he said, his voice wavering slightly, she nodded, and he visibly sighed with relief

"Are you related to lily Potter?" she asked, her accent coming across strongly, he nodded,

"Yes, she is my mum."

"She taught 'ere for a year, now could you explain why you are 'ere at 2 in ze morning?" he stepped nervously, before launching into a story about how he had managed to get from London to here in a month. He explained how he had snuck on board a cargo ship to Toulouse, and hidden away, before hitch hiking to Marseille, where he had asked people for directions for Beauxbatons, after 3 days of asking, he had been told the direction with the point me charm and two days later, had arrived.

Olympe looked at him in awe, before ushering him inside. "You can 'ave a room in the infirmary for tonight, and tomorrow we shall decide what to do wiz you." He grinned cheekily and she laughed, before escorting him to an empty hospital bed. She alerted the matron, before turning off the lights and leaving him to sleep.

The next morning, when Olympe went to the ward, she found it deserted, slightly annoyed, she began a quick search of the school, only to quickly find him sitting on the north lawn, surrounded by about a dozen girls, who were fawning over him and laughing, as they chatted and laughed, Maxine made her way over, and the students fell silent, "Mr. Potter, 'ze headmistress would like to see you, come wiz me please." Harry stood and waved, which was followed by a round of _ahs._

"Who is the Headmistress?" Harry asked quietly

"An old witch called professor Toulamouche, she eez a great woman." Harry nodded quickly before asking

"Madam, can I stay at this school, and learn here?" Maxine was quiet for a while before she looked down at the hopeful expression on the face of the boy

"eet eez an all girl school; Bellevue in Switzerland eez the boy's school." Harry looked crestfallen, "but maybe something can change." Harry smiled slightly.

They knocked on the door which read _Headmistress. _Harry looked in awe as the door opened and revealed a small room, with a rug so deep, he almost lost his feet in it, the walls were covered in rich tapestries, and there was a small little witch, who looked ancient, she looked up and smiled. "Harry, Harry, Bienvenue a France, I hear you were sent here by your guardian?" Harry nodded the affirmative. "Good, do you want to stay here?" Harry nodded again. "Good, wonderful, do you want to go to school here?" Harry looked up, before giving a tentative nod.

"Yes please Madame, very much!" She smiled again.

"Good, we will give you the guest's room, and you can stay here. When, aged 11, you can join the school, we shall see what happens, I was very fond of your mother, if you turn out like her even to a degree, you will be a wonderful person in this school." Harry grimaced, thinking of his mother now, not even recognising her own son, and in a special ward, for the permanently insane.

"Olympe, could you show our new student to his rooms for me?" Maxine nodded, before taking Harry down to where the guest rooms were. "When you join the school, we will move you to a room closer to the dorms, so you feel more part of the school, OK?" Harry nodded. "Excellent, now tomorrow we are going to go shopping, we really need to get you some new clothes!"

**9 years later**

**Harry is fluent in English and French**

Harry Potter was seventeen years old. Since he had been the only boy at Beaubatons for the last 9 years, he received a lot of attention from the girls; they liked to dress him up and had basically styled his fashion life since he was 8 years old. He was what would be considered classically handsome; his dark hair cut medium length, slightly gelled and brushed off to one side, it was decided that he needed the "Young Farmer" look, which involved having about two days growth of stubble. His skin was flawless and a good golden brown and his body well proportioned, toned, but not overly stacked.

It was currently September the second and Harry was sat in the seventh year dorm, Marie Ducrest sat behind him, running her hands through his hair, to make sure it was in the correct position. Gabrielle sat across from him, ignoring him, with her nose in a book. He wasn't uncomfortable with the girls dressing him up, as he was used to it, and he was packing for the Tri-wizard tournament.

As duelling champion, unarmed combat champion, Head of school and quidditch champion, Harry had been at the top of the list of the 15 students picked to go to Hogwarts in Scotland. He was excited, but, as a by product of growing up with girls most of his life, was most interested in how he would look for the duration of his stay. "Do you think that you'll wear the cardigan, or will you be going for the superior look with your suits all the time?" asked Alice Voneau, who seemed to be leading the packing effort.

"Suits Alice, nothing suits me like a suit." She giggled, and flicked her hair at him, he smiled, in the last two years, Harry reckoned he had slept with almost everyone in his year, he wasn't a man whore, just 60 girls and one guy, he felt it was his duty. It had helped, not so much his image, but more his relationships with everyone around him, everyone at the school liked him, and he didn't dislike any of them. He could have dated anyone in his year, except one, who obviously, was the only girl he liked enough to want to date properly. Gabrielle Delacour was the smartest, prettiest witch in the school, and resolutely ignored Harry.

The next day, the fourteen girls and Harry said goodbye to the teachers and staff. There were many tearful farewells to harry, and he heard some saying "9 months, how can we survive nine months without him?" Harry just laughed as he waved, and put his trunk onto the carriage, He waved at everyone, before the carriage took off, and he was away. The carriage itself was quite small, although magically enlarged, there was one dorm, a duelling room, a kitchen and a dining room, as well as the living room they were all currently in.

After about an hour in flight, Harry had chosen his bed, in the corner, next to him was Gabrielle, who looked slightly annoyed about being next to Harry. He smiled at her, as she put her trunk under her bed. She gave him the finger. He laughed and lay down, reading _Hogwarts: A history._ It was possibly the dullest book he had ever read, whoever Regulus Binns was, he was not an interesting man. Harry closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"Oy, Numb nuts, were nearly there" Harry awoke slowly, to see Gabrielle staring at him with annoyance.

"Seriously, Delacour, what have I done?" Harry was genuinely confused, she generally just ignored him, but now, she was seemingly actively against him.

"What have you done? Let me think, erm, been a conceited little wanker since we first joined the school, felt that you're like a sex god or something, and well your just... Urgh. just get ready to go, okay?" Harry slid off of the bed, and walked over to her, he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the real reason?" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her hair, she shivered. "Don't give me the conceited bastard argument, because we both know that something has changed, don't we?" she shivered again and he pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"I... I just..." She paused and Harry didn't move "I just have to go." And she ran out of the door, Harry sighed, before changing into a grey diesel suit. Instead of a school uniform, Harry wore muggle suits, which apparently would do. He moved out into the foyer, everyone had assembled, and Harry sat on one of the sofas. With a gentle jolt, the carriage hit the ground, and slowed down to a stop, the door, opened and with it, an icy breath of fresh air.

As one everyone board shivered, but Madam Maxine bravely stepped out, and they could hear a conversation between Maxine and a man from just outside. Maxine called into the carriage, "Girls, come on out please." Harry sniffed,

"To me, that's just sexist." He whispered into Alice's ear, but walked out with the rest. They all stood there in the cold, until Maxine ushered them up towards the castle. As Harry looked over the imposing network of Turrets and battlements, He couldn't help but think how much it looked like a prison or Fortress, especially when compared to the light sandstone of the Palace of Beauxbatons. They entered a large entrance hall, and were shown into a warm side room, with chairs, and sofa's.

After ten minutes, they were escorted back into the entrance hall, where they were met with the Fur clad Durmstrang students, the girls shyly greeted each of them, and they, looking more like a military regiment, bowed back. Through the doors, they heard the Headmaster introduce Durmstrang, and they marched in, their perfect marches kept in time, they were just getting ready to start their opening routine, when the doors closed again.

"Okay Girls, and Harry, just like we practiced, are you ready?" they all nodded. And then the doors opened again, and the students all walked in. Harry stood at the back, he waved his wand, and the lights all went out, he waved his wand again, and whispered "meretrices ingeri" and the girls of Beauxbatons were suddenly illuminated.

The light from each of them wasn't bright, but instead, just seemed to make them glow, and accentuate their features. About halfway down the tables, spotlights began to shine, and the girls performed a complicated routine, with a mixture of gymnastics, dancing and magic, they made their way to the end of the tables, before Harry relit the main lights.

Rather self-consciously, Harry was forced to make the walk to the end of the room on his own, and he confidently walked to the rest of his classmates, there was a good deal of Muttering, before Harry joined the others. The Headmaster stood up and applauded, and the rest of the school followed suit, after it had died down, He said "My dear Madame Maxine, I was under the impression that yours was an all girl school, but you do have a male pupil, I thoroughly look forward to hearing that story... but at another time" He peered down at Harry, who coolly gazed back.

"Let us eat, before we are introduced to our impartial judge!" cried Dumbledore, to cheers from the rest of the school. Harry led the school over to a table where everyone was in bronze and blue.

"Bonjour, my name is Harry Potter; would we be allowed to impose ourselves on your table?" Harry asked, the girl he was looking at, a pretty Asian, nodded, and the students gratefully sat.

"Hello, I'm Cho Chang, erm...Why is there a male student at an all girl's school? I thought Bellevue was the French boy's school?"

"It is, I just was picked up in France when I was 7, and well, Maxine looked after me, and I never really left."

"I don't know how we would live if he were to leave, he is the soul of our school!" Alice giggled from the other side of him and Harry smirked, "I guess that's that then. I don't want to leave. I love it, and I think I'm kind of popular there." Cho blushed and they ate in silence, until eventually the lights dimmed and Dumbledore stood up.

"This is it, I beg you welcome our impartial judge, all students over 17 by July, may enter. The results shall be told tomorrow night, where the champions will be picked and chosen. I wish you all good luck, may the best of you win. Now, I give you _The Goblet of Fire." _There was a murmur and everyone turned around to see an incredibly grumpy looking man wheel a table covered by a sheet into the centre of the room, right in front of Dumbledore, he stepped forward and grasped the edge and pulled, and a gasp went up around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to review my story, i greatly appreciate it. And for those of you who don't, well, theres a special circle of hell for people who read and dont review**

**Any way... Read and report!**

* * *

Chapter 2: the Goblet of fire

The goblet was beautiful, made of a dull brown wood; it seemed to pulse as the numerous ward stones on its sides glowed in the poorly lit hall, there were blue tongues of flames forking out of it and heading towards the ceiling. There was a hushed silence before Dumbledore continued,

"Due to the dangerous nature of the tasks, contestants will have to magically vow that they will not try to seek legal action if they are injured, and if any fighting tasks should arise, then under no circumstances are lethal curses allowed." Dumbledore smiled and finally bid them all good night.

"Are you sleeping on the carriage, or in a wing?" asked Cho,

"Well that's a bit personal on the first day we've met our esteemed guests!" called a large handsome boy from a few chairs down, Cho blushed and Harry grinned,

"Cedric Diggory, pleasure to meet you!" the boy leant over and held his hand out, Harry shook

"Harry Potter thanks for saving me from that, I don't like rejecting people to early!" Cho blushed even more.

"Sure, sure, well, it was great to meet you, good luck in the tournament." Harry nodded and they shook hands again, before standing up and making their way over to the doors to the grounds. They found a small hold up, and the girls around Harry sighed, unable to see over the large crowd of Durmstrang students. Harry craned his neck and saw Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, standing in the door

"Neville Longbottom, what a pleasure." Came the man's accent

"Good to meet you to sir," came a rather pompous voice from the door. The crowd around Harry were getting rather bored waiting and a small ginger girl called

"What is happening? I want to go to bed." a black boy who was near her responded

"Well Ginns, It's like this, the Durmstrang massive is blocking the door, as they is hating on the Potter gang, it is going down and this shit's about to get grimey, I don't think Krum has the G to take on The P-Dog, they is going pop some cap's in some black asses..." the ginger turned disparagingly to look on the dark skinned 6th year

"Lee, for god's sake, you not ghetto, you were born in Buckinghamshire, your dad is a financial advisor, the only reason your even speaking right now is that you're the token black guy..."

Lee looked down upset, and by the time this was finished, they were moving again, soon making their way across the moist grass back to the carriage. He climbed the steps and entered the carriage, stripping of his jacket and tie. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "I, my girls, am tired." They laughed, before he fell onto a seat and drew his wand. It was an elegant,

11 inches, with a very rare core, a piece of Unicorn horn, suspended in dragon blood, excellent for offensive magic and charms, but rather weak for defence. he rolled it around his fingers for a while before transfiguring a cushion into a a porcupine, right where Gabrielle was about to sit.

"Ass hole." She shouted banishing the animal at him, he grinned before transfiguring the animal into a cushion again. It hit him in the face and he laughed, before throwing it back. the corners of her lips twitched, before she turned away from him.

"You know, it's quite amusing watching you both pretend you hate each other." Alice whispered into his ear, having straddled his lap.

"Oh, I assure you, it's no pretence." He whispered, very close to her ear, she sighed and leaned into his face. He claimed her lips with his in a light kiss, before being interrupted by one of the House elves who had accompanied them on the trip,

"Master Harry sir," he called, "There is a English man to be seeing you sir," Harry slowly trailed his mouth down her jaw.

"Tell him I'll be with him in a minute." He called, before kissing Alice once more and gently lifting her off of him. He put his wand away in its holster before standing up, stretching and waling lazily over to the door. He pulled it aside to reveal the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Monsieur." He said respectfully.

"Mr. Potter, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" he asked. Harry smirked

"Nothing that can't wait"

"Good, I have with me someone who I think you ought to meet." The old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine." Dumbledore stepped aside, revealing a man, who had a familiar face.

"Re- Remus?" Harry asked. The man smiled and Harry blinked, before walking over to the man and hugging him. He seemed surprised and slowly hugged him back.

"I missed you boyo, one hell of a lot, Sirius too. He's coming tomorrow." Harry remembered Sirius. He grinned and began to talk with Remus, until late that night.

"I should go Harry, it's late. Goodnight." Harry watched the retreating figure before heading back inside. It was deserted, and he quietly made his way over to the dorm, the air was filled with the sounds of light breathing, he turned to his bed and quickly changed into a form fitting white T-shirt and boxers. He was about to get into bed when he saw Gabrielle staring at him. He smiled and stroked some hair out of her face as she pretended to be asleep,

"Night..." he whispered. She didn't respond. He slipped into bed, and pulled up the sheets, grateful for the duvet, which was all that protected him from the chill of the Scottish night.

He woke to the sound of squealing. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that several girls had been attempting to sneak up on him. When they saw he was awake, they giggled before flopping down onto his legs.

"Hi Harry" called Marie. He nodded, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "We don't have to do anything today until dinner. Madam Maxine wants us to spend the time working!" Harry laughed

"is she going to be watching us?" Harry asked.

"No, I doubt it." Harry nodded at this

"Well then, I challenge you, Alice Ducrest to a duel, for numerous insults against my person."

"Oh really, and what were these?" Alice asked sceptically.

"You didn't wait for me last night." Harry laughed. She grinned, before agreeing

"Whatever honey, give me 10 minutes to change, I take it this is proper practice, and we want proper equipment?" Harry nodded, and she smiled. Before the whole group, Harry, Alice, Marie and Cristina went off to change.

Harry was very proud of his duelling and Battle armour, it had been given to him after he had won a national duelling championship in France. It was very similar in design to the Roman Lorica Segmentata, except that instead of being made of iron, it was magically reinforced steel, with thick black dragon hide covering each piece. It would stop most curses and physical attacks. He strapped it on and slung on a black Dragon hide cross belt. On one strap was a sword, in style similar to that favoured by Japanese Muggle Samurai's. The hilt of which was protruding over his left shoulder. On the other was his wand holster, it was at the bottom of his back, on the left side.

He stepped out of the carriage, admiring the castle in the bright autumn sun, it was warm, and he was basking in the pleasant caresses of the sun. The others followed behind, wearing rather revealing black armour. Harry turned around to Alice and they paced away from each other, Harry bowed and waited, he could beat Alice very easily.

She drew her wand, Harry tensed, his wand still undrawn.

"Pedibus!" Alice yelled, the brown spell flew towards Harry. He dodged imperceptibly to the left, and the spell passed harmlessly by.

"Stupify" she called, again he dodged it. "Confringo!" another dodge. This carried on for a while, before harry suddenly drew his wand, cast a silent stunner, she was surprised and just got her shield up in time, Harry was already running towards her, his wand firing a variety of bizarre hexes and jinxes, about two metres away, Harry drew his sword, swung it and stopped moving, the razor sharp edge inches from her exposed throat.

"My turn!" called a voice, Harry looked over to see Gabrielle walking towards him. Harry grinned, Gabrielle was the second best duellist and had no problem trying to hurt him.

"Ah you sure you won't get hurt playing with the big boys?" Harry asked, Gabrielle scoffed,

"Please, when were through, the only way you'll be able to see you testicles is in a jar beside your bed!" she called, Harry laughed, and sheathed his sword, before turning to face her.

"I believe we bow now Madame!" he called, she nodded her head, and he did the same.

"We have a crowd!" he called; she looked around at the dozens of Hogwarts students who were enjoying the sun, as well as several professors and Durmstrang students. Harry spotted Remus, and beside him a man who must be Sirius.

She turned back to him. "Ready Potter?" she drew her wand, he nodded.

"Missa!" she yelled, the spell was travelling fast and he just dodged it, before firing off a medley of jinxes and minor curses. "stupefy, bombarda maxima, Somnus, Ictus Malo!" the medley hit a shield, and were easily stopped.

"Hastis Glacia!" Harry yelled, and a spear of solid ice shot towards her, she dodged, and sent a return kinx with a shouted

"Fractra Vitrea" he barely had time to shield against the dozens of shards of broken glass headed his way, and one of them cut his thigh.

"Bitch, that's my thigh, dangerously close to..." he didn't have time to continue as she sent another stunner at him.

"Frange Scutum" Harry yelled, followed almost instantly by "Levis Incide!" the first spell was specifically designed to destroy the oppositions shield, whilst the second, a low powered cutting curse, was able to then catch her on the left arm. She grimaced at the large gash on her pristine skin.

"Venti Maxima" Harry silently thought, and a great blast of wind knocked her off of her feet. She struggled to get up, and Harry sent spells into the ground around her, causing roots to shoot up and grip her down forcibly. She struggled, but the thick vines held her in place. She glared as Harry sauntered over, and drawing his sword struck it in the ground by her head.

"I win Delacour." He picked up her wand and created a single rose. Dropped it on her chest, picked up his sword, and walked away, finally he released her.

"Hey Potter, that's my wand." She called, he grinned and then levitated it to her hand, and she then walked off. He slowly meandered his way back his friends, but on the way felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Harry, that was some spectacular duelling, how did you do it?" Lupin asked,

"I don't know, I just pick up spells really fast, I learnt my favourite, the ice spear spell in 40 minutes." Lupin looked amazed

"That's uh... well that is something," Harry smiled at the praise, "Harry, this is Sirius, do you remember him?" Harry nodded, and gave Sirius a hug,

"Long time old man, you look good!" Sirius, grinned, shaking his head at his long lost godson,

"Well, you know, Hogwarts quidditch instructor keeps me active, how about you? How've you been?" Harry smiled almost sadly,

"I've missed you guys, a lot, don't get me wrong, I love France, but, I never forgot you." Lupin smiled,

"I would have written, but my post is being monitored and they could have taken you back here..." Harry shook his head,

"Look, I have to go, I need to change, and shower and you know, other stuff." They both looked rather upset, "look, I'll talk later, but now I need to go."

Harry had almost made it to the carriage when a pompous voice called his name, he sighed and turned, A Hogwarts student was walking over, he was fairly tall, with light brown hair and a rather podgy face. His was flanked by two others, a bushy haired girl with enormous front teeth, and a tall gangly ginger. They looked around 14,

"Hello, I am Neville, Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived." Hairy snorted, this guy was an idiot.

"Bonjour, I'm Harry." he stuck out a hand, and Neville shook, he resisted the urge to shudder, the boy's hand was clammy, damp and felt like a dead fish.

"Listen, Harry, I was very impressed by your duelling. I was wondering if you would like to show me some spells." Harry was surprised; maybe he'd been wrong about the boy,

"Sorry, but I don't really have time to help you." Neville spluttered, it was clearly rare for someone to turn him down,

"I saved the world, could you not fit one hour a day or something into your schedule, you can't be that busy?" Harry groaned,

"Look Longbottom, leave me alone, I have some things to take care of." With that he left, leaving the two angry students behind.

When the evening finally arrived, Harry made his way into the great hall and sat down next to Gabrielle, she looked at him, then at her plate. He sampled a few of the dishes that were around, and made conversation, but inside he was nervous, and when the food vanished, and the headmaster stood up.

"The time has come, for the champions to be chosen, so, without further ado, the first champion." The flames from the goblet turned bright orange, and a piece of parchment flew out. "For Durmstrang, Mr. Viktor Krum!" There were loud cheers, Krum Stood up, and walked over to the door through the hall.

"The second champion, for Beauxbatons academy of Magic is Harry Potter!" Harry grinned as the girls around him cheered wildly, he got several pecks on the cheek, whilst Gabrielle just looked upset, he stood, and made his way into the room, following Krum.

He found himself standing in a small, well lit room, with a crackling, fire, he nodded to Krum, before sitting down in a comfy looking armchair, and resting his feet on a footstool. He had just made himself comfortable when the door opened again,

"Cedric!" he called at the sight of his new friend, "congratulations on getting through!"

"Thanks you too, looking forward to the tasks?" he asked with a grin,

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them!" he grinned; "When I beat you, maybe I'll..." he cut off abruptly as the door opened again. He turned, expecting to see teachers,

"You!" he asked, "What are you doing here?" the once proud looking Neville Longbottom looked in a state of shock, "I... my name... I don't know" he finished lamely.

The door opened again and several teachers filed in. They began interrogating Longbottom, before eventually coming to a consensus that the other schools should be able to also get another champion to keep things fair. Madam Maxine walked over to Harry,

"Well, who do you want Harry, if it were up to me, I would advise either Gabrielle or Christina." Harry nodded, and she continued. "Harry, it's your choice, I will agree on whatever you say."

"Oui Madame, may I suggest, Gabrielle, I think she is more intuitive than Christina, however they are both very capable witches." Maxine nodded, before walking back into the hall to collect Gabrielle. When she returned, leading a confused Half Veela behind her,

"Harry? What is happening?" Harry grinned and pointed to Neville,

"This boy is also a champion, and so I got to choose another Beauxbatons student to join me." He spoke rapidly in French, and Neville was looking at them confused. Gabrielle smiled at him,

"You chose me?" she asked, a small smile on her face, Harry nodded, and she leapt into his arms, he grinned and hugged her back, before whispering

"I thought you hated me?" the effect was immediate, she jumped away from him, as though stung, and he had to grab her wrist as she nearly fell over a chair.

"I do, that is to say, I am impartial to you." He grinned and opened his mouth to speak when Bagman called the attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, congratulations to Mr. Diggory and Mr. Longbottom for Hogwarts, Mr. Potter and Miss Delacour for Beauxbatons and Mr. Krum and Mr. Volsk for Durmstrang. You have been chosen to represent your schools. The first task is in exactly one month. It is a test of how you react to your surroundings. You shall not know what you are to do until the day. Any questions?" There was silence.

"Good. However, before this, there will be another challenge. Not a task, but it will count for points. 2 weeks from now, there will be a duel between each champion. There will be two challenges, the second shall be after the second task and you will get more information closer to the time."

Good, in which case I bid you all good night, and good luck."

* * *

**Anyway... that was that... what do you think? **

**REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SAY PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confliction

Harry and Gabrielle were walking side by side back to the carriage, discussing the benefits and disadvantages of being a champion.

"I'm telling you Gabrielle, we might have to stay another year to do our NEWT's!"

"Don't be ridiculous, they'll do something to get us through, I'm sure of it!" Harry was doubtful, but they had reached the carriage, and as they opened the door, they heard the shouts and screams of happiness from inside. Harry stepped in and helped Gabrielle up the steps, before Marie grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He kissed her back, and Gabrielle looked at him, a strange look in her eyes, before it vanished and she walked in deeper.

"Marie, there are more than just you here, you know!" Alice called, and when Harry was released, his mouth was claimed by another set of lips. The night went on, somehow, copious amounts of Fire-whisky and butter beer had got onto the carriage, and the night was spent for Harry enjoying himself to the max.

The next morning, he awoke, looking outside, he guessed it must have been around 9. He quickly extricated himself from the arms of Marie and Alice, stepping over their prone forms, and stretching his naked form to get the morning stiffness from his joints and muscles, he thought about last night and grinned, surprised he wasn't hung over. He was just getting changed, and was wearing some loose shorts, when Alice stirred, she sat up, squinting in the morning sun.

"What time is it?" she asked, bunching the sheet to cover her bare body.

"around nine. I was just going for a run, I haven't exercised in a while, go back to bed." she grunted, and Harry laughed, before stepping over to the door, taking a final look at the two naked girls lying prone on his bed. He grinned, before pulling a grey t-shirt over his head, and stepping out. Just outside the door, he ran into Gabrielle, who looked like she was just about to knock. When she saw him, she brightened, and the effect was instant on her beautiful face, her bright blue eyes shone, and her rose bud pink lips smiled slightly,

"Hey Harry, I was just wondering if..." she stopped speaking, looking over Harry's shoulder, into the room and the bed beyond.

"Oh you are disgusting, you know that, you misogynistic pig!" she stormed off,

"Gabrielle, come on... Gabrielle, please..." she ignored him, and he punched the nearest wall. A loud crack permeated the air, and he stood stock still in shock, a surprised expression on his face, before a wave of pain came from his hand. His hand was already swelling, and he closed his eyes and hissed, as his hand throbbed, he drew his wand, and quickly cast several healing charms, the effects were immediate, and he moaned in relief. He stepped outside into the cold winter morning and stretched his legs, before setting off at a quick jog, running around the large lake, before continuing down the edge of the forest, and passing the giant groundskeeper, who gave him a nod. He waved back, slightly confused.

He got back to the carriage, around 40 minutes after leaving, a thin sheet of sweat over his body and a mild ache in his muscles, he paused to catch his breath, and was annoyed when his mind leapt to Gabrielle. He cursed, and set off again, much faster, his feet setting a violent rhythm across the frosted grounds.

Harry loved running. When he ran, he felt as if he could leave all of his worries behind. He would push himself hard when he was worried or upset over something, and despite what most people thought, that was a large amount of the time. He had was nearly at the groundskeepers cabin, when he ran out of breath, and had to labour to continue, he grinned, pushing his aching muscles, until he reached the carriage. He was just stretching out, when his mind returned to Gabrielle, and he cursed. He felt a longing that he had never felt before, it was in his chest, and he nearly cried out in frustration.

He launched himself away from the carriage, and tore around the lake as fast as his aching limbs would carry him. When he was around half way around the lake, he was crying out with each step, but didn't relent with his furious pace. Just as he was approaching the forest, he felt his ankle give way beneath him with a sickening crunch and he collapsed. He lay there for a long time, panting, his head resting on a rock, exhausted. He had no feeling at all in his foot. After what felt like an eternity, he heard footsteps.

"Harry? oh my god... are you alright?" he looked up, and saw the last person in the world he wanted to see when he was lying weakly on the ground. Gabrielle.

"What have you done to your ankle?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Just a sprain. Don't worry." He moaned out. she gave him a disparaging look and he rolled his eyes. She drew her wand, and after several movements with it, he felt his foot begin to mend.

"It'll be sore for a few more hours, but after that, you should be okay." She diagnosed. Harry thanked her, before closing his eyes again. "Come on Harry, you must be exhausted, I've been watching you running for the last two hours!"

Harry grinned, "Really... for two hours you've been watching me?" there was silence and he grinned. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, and was shocked to see her lying down beside him.

"We should really get back, the wand weighing ceremony is this afternoon!" Harry murmured and they got up, harry hobbling along, whilst Gabrielle was kind enough to walk with him. When they got into the carriage, Harry thanked her, before walking back into the dormitory and opened the curtains surrounding his bed. It was now empty, and Harry was almost glad that he didn't find two incredibly attractive naked girls in it.

Later that day, and Harry was sitting in his bed, wearing his customary diesel suit, this time navy blue, with a pale blue shirt, and black tie. He was reading through a book on advanced offensive magic. Whilst miming the required wand actions in mid air. Gabrielle was watching him, his brow furrowed in concentration, whilst his hand seemed to conduct some weird orchestra. She giggled and he looked up. His face relaxed

"what?" he asked, but she waved her hand, "What? He asked again, and she just giggled harder. "WHAT?" he said with a grin, she broke out into full laughs, and grinned.

"you... you look like a weird conductor!" Harry looked at her for a second before he laughed too.

"Come on, it's probably time to go to the wand measuring ceremony." He said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. She nodded and they stood up, making their way through the girls who were in the carriage, before making their way up to the castle, where they were met by possibly the most horrific man they had ever met. He had long straggly greasy hair, very few, yellow teeth, and droopy yellowing stink.

"I'm here to escort you to the wand ceremony. Come with me please." He said in a gravelly voice, his dark eyes glaring at them, harry smiled and raised his eyebrows, and the man led them on.

Eventually they reached a small room on the 5th floor, and were met by Headmaster Dumbledore. "Thank you Filch, I can take it from here." Dumbledore showed them through to a small well lit room, where all the other champions except Longbottom were sat. There were a number of other people in their as well, possibly a journalist, photographer and ministry official, but who was the ancient looking man by the window Harry thought.

"Ah, here is the last champion" said the red haired ministry official. Harry looked around, Longbottom stood in the doorway, looking, as usual, terrified.

"Excellent. Now, the weighing of the wands is a chance for us to check that your wands are in order for the tournament. Our specialist is Mr. Olivander, England's premier wand maker. Now, Mr. Krum, you go first." Krum looked Surly as he walked over to the old man, handing him the wand.

"Ah, 9 inches, dragon Heartstring" he gave it a wave and a ray of light exploded out of the wand, "Good, everything would appear to be in order. Mr. Volsk, you next?" the second Bulgarian stepped up to the mark.

"Hmm... 11 inches, swishy, with a unicorn tail hair. Good for defensive magic." the old man said. Before creating a tiger made of smoke, which quickly dissipated. "Yes, that's fine, Miss Delacour?" Gabrielle stepped up and handed her wand over.

"10 inches... firm, with... a chimera's mane?" Gabrielle nodded, and he smiled, before creating a bunch of flowers, and handing them to her, along with his wand. Harry scowled, glaring at the old man _Pervert_. He thought.

When he was summoned he stepped up to the mark, and drew his wand. The wand maker studied it. "oh my... 11 inches, made of... _Elder?_" Harry nodded, and the old man seemed shocked. "what is this core, I've never seen anything like it... unicorn? No... I don't know what this is."

Harry sighed, "It's a piece of unicorn, held in suspension by Dragon blood, very strong for offensive magic, and transfiguration, however weak in most forms of defence." The old wand maker seemed awed by the wand. He gave it a wave, nothing happened. He tried again, this time with a quiet

"Aguamenti!" nothing happened.

"It's keyed into my magical signature, I had it custom made when I was 11 you see." The old man nodded, and Harry transfigured a chair into a dog which walked around for a minute or two before Harry vanished it. The wand maker nodded, and Harry sat down, whilst Cedric was having his wand checked, he saw several sparks hit his trousers. Annoyed, as the suit cost over 5000 muggle pounds, he rounded on the culprit, it was Longbottom, he looked apologetic, and Harry saw that he was trying to polish his wand.

He snickered, before taking the wand from Longbottom, who looked terrified, before Harry tapped it with his own, removing all the grease and stains from it, before he handed it back. Longbottom looked grateful and Harry turned back. Closing his eyes and waiting for the ceremony to finish. When eventually they were done, there were photos, both individual and group, as well as time for a few questions by the journalist, who seemed most interested in Neville.

When they were eventually done, Harry made his way down to the carriage, and collapsed into one of the comfy arm chairs, his eyes closed, before he finally succumbed to sleep. He awoke late that night. He was still in the Sitting room of the carriage, he stood, walking over to the door, he opened it and walked out into the cold evening air. He passed by the lake, enjoying the cold night air when a voice spoke behind him.

"A little late to be wandering isn't it Harry?" Harry whirled around, his hand already gripping his wand. Sitting on a bench, which Harry was sure had been unoccupied only seconds before, overlooking the lake sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, I was just enjoying the air." Harry said confidently.

"Ah, an excellent pursuit, there is nothing quite like it for me." Even in the dark, Harry could see the old man's eyes twinkling.

"Sir, could you take me, soon, if possible to St. Mungo's hospital? I have some uh, friends there, whom I would quite like to, see."

Dumbledore considered him for a long while. "Would these _Friends_ be your parents Harry?" Harry nodded. "Then why do you hide your real intentions? Are you ashamed?"

"NO, not of my parents. I am ashamed to be called their son. My parents were tortured, but they said nothing, even after they had taken more pain than the human mind and body can take. What am I? I've done nothing, I'm not worthy of the name Potter." He spat with venom.

Dumbledore peered at him for a long while. "Your Parents Harry, were two of the greatest people I ever had the pleasure to know and teach, they loved you, more than life itself. They would have died for you. Do not think that they would be ashamed of you. Tomorrow we shall go to St. Mungo's, and there you can visit them. But Harry, it is not your fault that they were tortured to the point they were. It is not Your fault."

Harry nodded, before getting up and walking over to the carriage and his bed.

The next morning, a Sunday, dawned bright, with Frost still on the ground. It was fairly late when Harry awoke; he opened his eyes, and saw Gabrielle softly shaking his shoulder. He smiled, and she smiled softly back,

"we were just going to Brunch, if you wanted to come?" Harry slowly sat up, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"sure, I'll just be a minute, hang on." He said, before quickly changing. The whole group of them made their way up to the castle, entering the great hall at around 10 o'clock. They ate breakfast, before Harry begged the others to let him go his own way, and after a lot of persuasion they finally agreed.

Having forced a young first year to show him to the headmasters study, Harry waited in front of an ugly stone gargoyle, without any idea of the password. The gargoyle, without any prompting suddenly opened its mouth,

"so, your with Beauxbatons are you?" it asked in a deep voice, Harry looked at it shocked, before replying,

"Yeah, I am, is uh... Dumbledore in there?"

"Yeah, shall I tell him your here?"

"Could you, I mean, could I just go up?" Harry asked Hopefully, the Gargoyle shrugged,

"Fair enough" it shrugged, before jumping aside, revealing a wide revolving stair case. Harry stepped on, and knocked on the door at the top.

"Harry? Shall we go?" asked Dumbledore, who had opened the door almost immediately.

"Could we?" Harry asked, Dumbledore nodded, before tapping a quill with his wand. Harry took hold of the makeshift portkey and they set off, soon arriving in the atrium of a clinically clean bright white atrium.

"I shall be in the in the cafeteria when you are done. Take as long as you need." Murmured Dumbledore, before walking away, Harry walked over to a desk, where a bored looking witch looked at him.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked,

"I'm looking for... for Mr. And Mrs. Potter." The witch tapped a stack of Parchment, and a name glowed bright for a second.

"Lily and James Potter? They're in room 189, floor 5, permanent Spell damage. Next!" Harry nodded and walked over to a lift.

As he walked along the corridor of the Permanent spell damage, He saw Room after room of patients, many of whom looked very sick, whilst others looked void of life. As he passed room 188, he saw a beautiful blonde haired girl who sat crying next to a bed, whilst the owner seemed to be miming being on a boat, a naive smile on his face, seemingly oblivious of the company.

He stopped outside room 189, his hand shaking on the door knob, whilst his brain shook with inner turmoil, he took a deep breath, and opened the door, stepping inside and quickly shutting it again. he turned around, and came saw the room was occupied by two people, both who stood staring at him with a sense of confused ignorance. He smiled, and they looked away.

"Mum? Dad?" he called softly, they didn't turn, didn't even react to him. He looked them over, they both were very thin, his mother had her red hair hanging lankly, her green eyes, once so bright and full of life, now looked empty and dark, his father looked emaciated, his pale skin drawn tight over his bones, whilst his dark hair fell limply over his head. He stared, and, even though he had never known them, felt a tear slide down his cheek.

He stayed with them for several hours, telling them of his life, and telling them what he knew of their own, for most of it they didn't even look at him, and as he spoke, he realised that his own life had been his attempt to live theirs, he had been a player with girls, and a prankster who had little regard for rules, just like his father had apparently been, whilst he was also studious, and strived to learn, like his mother apparently was. He didn't know what to think of this realisation, and as he finally left the room, his mind was filled with thoughts of who he really was.

He was so wrapped up in this, that he didn't see the beautiful blonde haired girl from earlier until she walked into him, and nearly fell to the ground. He just caught her, and she lay in his arms. He smiled down at her stunning ice blue eyes, and she gasped, but remained in his embrace.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, that was that, Now I want lots of reviews and stufff**

**That Chapter was supposed to show that Harry is a natural bastard, he's just trying to be who he thinks his parents would want their son to Be.**

**_Now, who was the Blonde girl he met? (It wasn't Gabrielle). First person to get it  
right can either ask one spoiler of me, or they can have a small choice of what they  
want to happen..._**

**_REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** First of All, congratulations to _WizMage_ who won my little competition... second, I was thinking about changing the pairing from H.P/G.D to H.P/D.G, which was the correct answer to the question. If, at the end of this chapter Everyone starts hating on me, then I wont...

But if you really wanted a Harry and Gabrielle story... then, I guess your weird, I mean she's like 8 in the books, and Harry and an 8 year old is weird... illegal weird.

Anyway, review if you don't like the sound of a Harry/Daphne pairing!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Sorry?" asked the blonde, still looking up into Harry's eyes, he just grinned back, before slowly righting himself, and pulling her into his arms, Had it been any other time, he would have asked her for a drink, but he felt that after visiting your mentally unstable parents, it may be considered bad manners.

"Could I ask escort you... wherever you were going?" she smiled as she looked at him, her eyes still slightly red around the edges from crying. He stuck out a hand,

"Harry Potter, at your service!" she laughed at his exuberant manner,

"Daphne Greengrass" Harry looked at her for a long time, walking down the corridor,

"That my dear, is an unfortunate name," he nodded in thought, "could be worse of course, you could be Bluegrass, or Redgrass, or Brownpoo, huh" she looked at him in shock

"Your very forward mister Potter." He smiled and she went on "although I already knew this of course, everyone I know who's met you, seems to think they love you. If your chat up lines include likening my name to poo then I can see why!" Harry laughed quite hard.

"So, Miss Greengrass, I assume you are at Hogwarts?" she smiled

"yeah, sixth year, I'm in... Slytherin." She seemed almost reluctant to tell him this.

"huh, isn't that the one where all the people end up as criminals?" she flushed, but he laughed, "Don't worry, I don't believe that crap!" she smiled and they carried on walking.

"So, where do you want to go?" Harry asked, she smiled at him,

"I don't know, I have the day to myself to myself... I haven't any plans, yet." Harry grinned at her,

"I would ask if you want a drink, but I think Dumbledore is waiting for me in the cafe." Daphne nodded,

"We could have one anyway couldn't we? I mean, it's not like you can't stay out is it?" she asked, and Harry shrugged,

"I could... Are you asking me out Miss Greengrass?" He asked, she blushed

"no... I come from an old family; you have to ask permission from my father to court me." She grinned, he sniffed,

"that sounds an awful lot of effort, do people actually do that?" He asked, she nodded,

"Oh yeah, quite often, they send letters to father, he has his boys do some research on them, and then replies, often in the negative. It's what all old families do in England." He looked surprised, but nodded.

"Oh, well, I think I will have to get to know you better before I do that, we can talk at the school, get to know each other." He smiled, before they continued down to the cafe. Once they arrived, Harry turned to from Daphne, bowed low at the waist, and kissed her hand. He back to Dumbledore, and walked over,

"Ah, Harry, I see you cannot go anywhere without attempting to woo one of my students, no matter, shall we go back?" Harry nodded, and they returned, Harry stood in the doorway to the Headmasters study, his hand resting on the frame,

"Sir, you knew my parents? Didn't you?" He nodded, "and you have memories of them?" he nodded again. "Could I view some of them? I've only ever seen them in Pictures." The old man held Harry's gave for a long time,

"No, Harry, It would not do to dwell on the past, when our future lies ahead of us. Just know that your parents were some of the greatest people I ever met." Harry nodded, before quickly making his way to the carriage. He walked into the study area, and sat behind a large desk, resting his head in his hands, it was deserted, and he knew that he wanted to be alone right now.

He thought about his family, and how he was the last Potter left, his head was filled with rubbish, and he was tired. He lay his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his own Heart beat.

He sat there for a while, before the door opened and Marie poked her head through the door, "Harry? Neville Longbottom is here to see you, shall I let him in?" Harry looked up surprised, before nodding his head.

Neville walked in, looking terrified. Harry looked at him with weary eyes, "why are you here Neville? Surely there is a reason." The boy looked scared, before Harry smiled,

"come on, I have things to do you know!" this wasn't entirely true, but, that didn't matter.

"I need... Help, someone has to help me, and I thought you could, I don't know, but I know your strong." Harry was still for a seconds,

"Why, why not ask someone from your own school, or Dumbledore, or a teacher?"

"Because I'm not exactly popular right now, and none of the teachers seem to want to help me." Harry nodded, he was not so foolish as to turn down influence of the British chosen one.

"If you let me search your mind, and decide whether or not it is acceptable, if it is, I shall help, if not, well, I won't." Neville nodded and drew up a chair. Harry leaned closer and rested a hand on Neville's brow, with his other, he pointed his wand at Neville's head and whispered "Legillimens!"

He was looking through Neville's head, searching through the fragments of memory, and emotion, encountering no resistance, he was eventually able to conjure up a picture of a boy, who had been told his whole life that he was destined for great glory, he had received little or no real training, and Dumbledore had told him half truths, leaving out the most important details, whilst manipulating him to his will, digging deeper, Harry found Neville to have a well sized magical reserve, and saw he had contained many qualities which Harry approved of, cunning, perseverance, a certain disregard for the law and incredible loyalty.

When Harry finally left Neville's mind, it was dark outside. Harry nodded to himself, before calling a house elf to bring some food. "Neville, I will train you, but it comes with an ultimatum. If you want me to train you, you will become my apprentice, and will defer to me on all major decisions, your heart is in the right place, but, well, you have the potential to be very foolish."

"okay, sure, what do I do?" Harry told him the incantation.

"repeat after me: I Neville Longbottom, do swear, upon my magic, to bind myself to Harry Potter, to become his apprentice, where he can assist me in all I do, until the time, where he believes me to be proficient in all that he trains me in. So Mote It Be." Harry nodded, and Neville spoke, before Harry responded

"So mote it be." And a white light enveloped the two of them. It was much later that day, when Harry finally finished outlining to Neville what he expected of him. The rather plump boy had seemed shocked by the number of runs and fitness exercises that Harry would make him do, although Harry did assure him that magical stamina and physical stamina were basically the same thing. Neville looked unconvinced, but Harry was unrelenting, he also promised to teach Neville not only defence, but also offensive magic, and magic that was considered to be dark by most cultures. At around 11 o'clock, Harry told Neville to go back to the castle, but eventually allowed him to sleep on a sofa, as he would be almost definitely caught if he snuck in at this hour.

Harry awoke very early the next day, he was showered and dressed, in a pair of shorts and tight fitting muscle t-shirt, by six o'clock. He walked over to Neville who was asleep like a baby. He stood over the boy, before sending a levitation charm on him. Neville was lifted off the sofa, and Harry unceremoniously dropped him on the floor.

"What the... what? What?" Neville spluttered from the floor, before Harry kicked him softly. He looked up, nervous

"go to the castle and get dressed. We're working on fitness; you have 15 minutes to get back here. GO." The boy blinked, before running back to the castle. Harry looked at him running with a look of satisfaction on his face.

14 minutes later, and he was back, dressed in a baggy pair of cargo shorts, and a T-shirt, which only emphasised his less than slim figure of the boy. "right. How many times can you run around the lake and get back here?" He asked, Neville squinted into the rising sun, and looked nervous,

"the whole way?" Neville asked, Harry nodded, and Neville looked shocked,

"but that's like... 6, maybe 7 miles!" Harry nodded, and Neville looked shocked, "I don't know, maybe halfway, if I push it, maybe one lap!" He looked quite proud of himself, at the very thought of _running._

"Let's go then." Harry said, and pushed Neville into a fairly gentle jog, a pace Harry knew he could keep up all day virtually. However, they hadn't even covered a mile when Neville behind him collapsed, Harry groaned, and stopped, the boy behind him was lying face down panting. Harry was unrelenting, and soon had the boy up again and together, almost 3 hours later, Harry had made the sweating, panting boy cross the line.

"3 hours? 3 hours? I can do that lap in 40 minutes... which means that either you are fat and unfit, or you are lazy. Either one, I want you to do that lap every day, until you can make it in under an hour. Understand?" Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try... but give me time." He looked at Harry for a short while before asking "why do we do this? I mean, it's not exactly going to give me power to kill you-know-who is it!" Harry sighed.

"We, my dear boy are doing this for a plethora of reasons, first, physical stamina relates directly to magical stamina, and that is useful. Second, I don't want to be thought of as the guy who trained the fat dude, and you at the moment, are fat. Third, I want you think about the idea that the ladies love an active bloke, and they worship good abs. Does that answer your question?" Neville sighed and Harry grinned.

"Good, now I want to test your offensive magic. Attack me, and we'll see how you do." Neville, who was still lying on the floor panting, looked terrified at the thought of more exercise. However he stood up and picked up his wand. Harry grinned, before picking up his own and walking to an empty area.

"Stupefy!" bellowed Neville, Harry sighed, and quickly cast a localised shield charm to his hand, which he held up and easily absorbed the spell. Neville looked shocked,

"How did you, absorb the spell without a wand, its impossible!" Harry smiled; the shield hand spell was often effective at unnerving opponents.

"keep on attacking!" Neville complied, and with much verve and gusto continued to bellow very loudly and fire very weak minor curses and jinxes at him.

"Surely Neville you know something better than that, attack me with dark spells, if you know any that is!" Neville looked shocked.

"I won't do _dark_ magic! That's wrong!" Harry nearly collapsed with exasperation,

"Neville, there is no such thing as _Dark_ magic, think about it, If I wanted, I could torture you to insanity with a tickling charm, or a cheering charm, whilst I could also save someone's life with a well used A.K!" Neville looked unconvinced, and sighed, "fine Neville, go get on with your life, but meet me here tomorrow, at 6, and before you go to bed, I want you to think about using dark magic." Neville nodded and walked away.

Harry watched his retreating form, before heading back to the carriage. He jumped up the steps and walked into the dormitory, which was almost deserted, except for Gabrielle and Alice on the bed next door to his, Gabrielle sitting, whilst Alice was lying across it. "Bonjour Alice, Gabrielle." They grunted in reply, and Harry laughed.

He changed into a tight black polo shirt, with a pair of white chino's and Black Brogues, before walking over to a mirror and running his hands through his hair, when he was satisfied it was okay, he cast a stasis charm on it before leaving, He walked swiftly up to the castle, where he was just able to grab a few bites of Brunch before it was taken away. He was just making his way out, towards the grounds, when he bumped into a familiar blonde, she nearly went flying and he was only just able to catch her,

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this" she stood up, looking embarrassed, and Harry smiled softly, and she looked up into his bright green orbs, "come on, I was just going for a walk, and I know that you want to join me!"she laughed and together they walked off into the bright grounds.

"You know Harry, you're not quite what I imagined, don't get me wrong, I imagined you were a self obsessed French loser, who was more interested in his hair than a relationship!" she laughed, and he grinned,

"Well, I do like my hair, and most think I'm self obsessed, so, perhaps your guess isn't too off, however, I care about some things, duelling for example, and earing money, so I'm not totally shallow!" she laughed and punched his arm, whilst he grinned.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you had a Girlfriend, that girl in Beauxbatons?" he sighed, and looked at the sky,

"I guess that is the only part of my, uh, situation that I don't like, all the girls struggle to understand that I could be as against relationships as I am, and if I were to choose one of them as a girlfriend, then it would upset the others, which means I look elsewhere." She looked stern,

"Oh, so I am just a potential girlfriend who you are only talking to because there are no other options?" Harry looked surprised,

"Good god No, even my standards are above that!" she smiled softly, and as he looked down into her bright blue eyes, he felt lost,

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?" a loud voice shouted. He turned, annoyed at the Moment having been ruined. He saw Neville hurrying towards him, He nodded,

"Neville." He said cordially, Neville blinked as he saw Daphne, but looked past it.

"Harry, I was wondering if you could agree to teach my friends for me? They really want it, and I promise that they are better than me!" Harry scowled, and Neville backtracked, "only if you want to I mean." Harry pinched his nose.

"Which friends? Who did you tell about me?"

"Not many, Just Ron and Hermione, I tell them everything, honestly, they're trustworthy." Harry sighed,

"Tell no one else, and tell your friends that I will not train them, you are a special case." Neville looked set to argue, but closed his mouth and left. Harry turned back to Daphne

"Sorry, but I had to deal with that." Daphne looked at him strangely.

"Why are you training Neville Longbottom, I heard that he is a terrible wizard." Harry grinned,

"Well my dear, when I train Neville to the point when he is able to defeat Voldemort, the media spotlight will be on him, and I will have a level of influence over him, giving me massive control over wizarding England, without anyone even knowing my name." Daphne looked impressed,

"That Harry, is very Slytherin of you, now all you've got to do is train an inept wizard to defeat the most powerful wizard in the World." Harry Grinned,

"that is an issue, but I shall deal with that in time, come on now, let's continue our walk."

* * *

**A.N: **I just thought i'd say that i wont update for quite a while, as i have my GCSE's coming up, and i have oto revise for them.

Anyway... Same old stuff, The more reviews i get... the happier i'll become...


End file.
